high school problems
by uniqueBTR
Summary: this is a request written for ArmyLilSis and I hope you like it ... what if a girl had a crush on a boy but some one else got in the way... god I have high school drama oc/oc or oc/kendall... please read!


**heyyy guys this is a request for ArmyLilSis and its going tot be a two shot lol because she said to make a pre btr and i no clue what that is so im on the blonde side ... lol ( no a fence to blondes!) and so what she gave me at frist confused me but then i wanted to change some things to get it going better soo this is for you and i hope you like it ...**

hi there everyone my name is Bridget and im dirty blonde with shoulder length hair and blue eyes and black glasses and im 5 foot many tease me on my size but i don't care.. im a freshmen in high school and i have the most coolest friend in the world his name is Kendall knight and were in band with each other i play the french horn and he plays the bass guitar and we sit near each other

but there is one thing i didn't tell you a bout ... there's a boy... his name is Justin he's a sophomore and he stands tall at 5'4 with dark brown eyes that glisten in the sunlight he has short sandy brown hair he's also in band.. he play's the cymbals and the tenor drums .. god isn't he amazing!

Kendall doesn't think were good with each other but I'ma prove him wrong one day .. once he breaks up with is girlfriend... jo Taylor... i cant stand her she cheats on him everyday behind the school with this on boy named Jett he's not bad-looking but he is so snooty and that's why they make a good couple .. and the only reason she goes out with Justin is because he treats her like a queen and buys her any thing she wants ... which is not fair!

any ways today me and kendall were at lunch and i sat next to him and logan ... his step-brother and his other friends carlos and james ...

once i sit at the table every one greets me and kendall sits closer to me...

me: kendall, why so close

then he realize what he did then blushes and scoots away from me and apologize then we be gin talking and i bring up Justin again then they all groan..

me: what !? are y'all tired of me talking about him..

James: yes! .. Bridget, let it goo! he's not into you i bet he doesn't even know who you are!

me: 1 i wont let it goo.. he's the love of my life ..2 he does know me we were best friends in kinder garden and he was in 1st...

Carlos: so if i go over there an asked him if he remember you he'll say yes?!

me: maybe? , but don't go over there all you going to do is embarrasses me

kendall: and plus, you two dont even look good together!

then i turn red and look at him ... i give him a firmly glare and turn to my food in front of me

he starts to freak and turn away from me then logan pipes up.

logan: im going over there to talk to him...

me: no, dont! please logan!

he ignores me and gets up and starts to walk over to the table then i fly up out of my chair and try to pull him back .. but he is unbelievably strong and just brush me off like a fly then i drop to the floor and hug his feet together and the starts to walk but then falls over knowing he can't move cuz im planted at his feet the people start to stare at us and gives us weird looks and some start to point and laugh...

he falls to the ground and starts to yell at me ..

logan: briget, get off!

me: no your not talking to him!

then we both struggle with each other then the most embarring thing happens ... Justin comes up to us with jo by his side ...

Justin: hey ,... ummm... why are you two fighting near us ..

jo: yeah! why are you two freshmeats near us!

then i glare at her and was going to make a smart remark but before i could logan slapped his hand over my mouth and dragged me back to our table ...

once he plulled his hand from my mouth i yelled in her direction..

me: I DONT KNOW WHY YOU GETTING A ATTIATUED WITH ME WHEN YOUR THE ONE CHEATING ON JUSTIN WITH JETT!

then carlos ,kendall,james, and logan slap their hands over my mouth again .. and give me death glares...

then jo comes up to our table..

jo: you know what ... you little whore! if you say that again i swear i will bust your face in ... you no good loser!

then she gets to close to me and kendall stands up and gets in her face..

kendall: at lest she had the balls to telll someone the truth .. so jo why are you getting so defence over what she said unless its true ... and yeah she might be a loser so am i and we dont care ..

james: im not a loser!...

then kendall gives him a half glare then turns back to jo...

kendall: so tell us jo why can't you meet up with your boyfriend after school !...

she gets mad and response:

jo: becuase i have things to do.. kendork!

kendall: 1 my name is not kendork! and 2 what things?

he says out loud now the whole lunch room is looking at the big sence in front of them and everyone has their eyes on jo waiting for her to say something ...

jo: i have cheerleading...

then Justin gets up and walks over to her...

justin: but ...jo ... you're not on the quad...

then she turns to him and has her eyes wide and comes up for another excuse...

jo: oh did i say cheerleading!... i meant debate team!...

logan: you're not on the debate team cause im on it ! and if you were on the team you would know meetings are on Monday's and Wednesday's and today is Friday ...

then jo get more mad and glares at logan and turns to justin to find comfort.. then jett comes up to her and starts to yell..

jett: so you're so ashamed of me that you need to ask permission to see me and make up things to him ... wow jo i thought i meant something to you ...

then jo walks over to him and try to explain then he just pushes her away and she breaks down and cry... then she walks over to Justin and try to cry in his chest but he pushes her away and start crying ..

justin: i thought i was your only ... now you showed your true colors...

then he walks away and i run after him ..

once i find where he went he's over by the back hall crying his little heart out and i feel bad for him ... i shouldn't had said anything...

when i walk near him he finches and turns away from me

justin: leave me alone i just want to be alone ...

then i come closer to him and i wrap my arms around him and hug him and he hugs back while crying in my shoulder

i try to calm him down and he reposes well to it and soo he looks at me and i look back and then we stare in each others eyes... then we kissed as te kiss gets more heated i hear foot steps and i pull away and its Kendall looking at us..

with shocked eyes and he looks like he's a bout to cry ... and the only words coming out is

kendall: how... could you!?... i just thought ...

then he ran off and i look at Justin and i look back at the spot where kendall was and all i could say was..

me: how could high school get so complicated...

**hiiiiii i know it took awhile but it turned out better than i thought it would and so ArmyLilSis i hope you like this ! with **

**~unique love~**


End file.
